Blurred
by xxscary dreamsxx
Summary: Aravella was broken, shattered into many pieces, but who would come and fix them?
1. Chapter 1

**SO I re- wrote this chapter, after reading the reviews, I have decided the story shall remain the same, but the bond between Aravella and Hud will progress very slowly. Dylan and Wes will remain together, as will London and Seth. Of course, there will be some drama, because no couple is perfect. Richard may show up, but it isn't guaranteed.**

Hud walked into the hospital's resting room for the doctors and nurses, his feet dragging behind him as he fell onto one of the couches. His eyes bloodshot, from working nearly a three day straight shift, with only a hour or so of rest every day. There had six trauma patients in the three days, all have been taken care of, but still.

Having two out of the six trauma patients was hard, especially since both of them needed round the clock medical care. While London got only one patient, which had the least injuries along with Scarlet, who also received one. The other two were receiving care from some other doctors, that nobody(Hud) cared to talk to.

"Hud?" London's voice broke him from daydreaming, in front of him she crouched. Hud mumbled a yes in acknowledgement, his eyes starting to close again. "Are you okay? I mean, I came in here, and I saw you lying down" London rambled on.

"Yes, just tired" Hud stopped her, rubbing his eyes, his vision a little fuzzy. He sat up, his elbows resting on his knees, his head propped up in his hands. London sat down, a look of concern on her face. "While you were most likely enjoying your two days off, I had to work all three, and taking care of your patient. I hope you enjoyed your slacking time off." London was shocked, Hud always had a hint of anger in his voice, but now it felt explosive.

"I'm sorry ok? Listen, you take a day off, and I'll take care of your patients on top of mine?" London bargained, dreading the extra hours she would now have to do, having barely anytime to spend with Seth now. Hud nodded his head as an answer, London got up.

"London. Come back in two hours and wake me." Hud mumbled, stretching out on the small couch, the two had shared for a moment. London nodded, knowing he had saw, and walked out, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. She grabbed the pink chart she had left there earlier from the desk, the empty clipboard now full with her many patients.

Sighing, she started to go to her patients room's, starting with the one's who needed the least care, all the way up to who needed round the clock care. Her first patient was an older woman who had sprained her wrist due to playing with her children somehow. London put on a smile as she walked in, the woman sat on a bed, with her wrist, which was only swollen a little bit, nothing major. "Mrs. Johnson, all you need to do is follow the RICE method. Since it's only a minor sprain, just rest your wrist, put ice on it for ten minutes every hour or so, compress and elevate. In a few days, it should be better. I recommend you take some type of pain reliever such as Advil or Tylenol. If you experience any worse pain, or if the swelling doesn't go down, immediately come back here ." London told the woman, who nodded in acknowledgement. She handed Mrs. Johnson a few release forums, and walked out of the room. London still had many patient forums left, knowing her day would be long.

Her phone beeped, a message popped up on the screen, the contact read **Dylan.**

**London, meet me for lunch?**

**L**ondon replied,

**Can't. Too many patients.**

She shut off her phone, slipping it back into her lab coat pocket. Her next patient, was the one should would be covering for Hud today, a young woman named Aravella Mikaelson, car crash victim. The woman had a mild concussion, a broken leg, and lots of cuts and bruising ,as reported in her file. London swiftly walked to the room, where the girl was staying, blowing the tiny bit of hair that got into her vision She opened the door, revealing a teenager, who tiredly stared at the wall, not even a glance at the doctor who entered. The teen had a hospital gown resting at the very edge of her bed, her original clothes still on.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Blake, can you tell me what happened in the accident?" London questioned Aravella, who finally snapped her head up to the see the doctor. Aravella moved, so that her legs hung off the side of the hospital bed, and her hair hung in her face.

"I remember coming from my parents home, I remember getting a message from my mom, and then I lost control, and crashed into somewhere…" Aravella's voice was soft, and quiet, fitting her meek timid personality. London nodded and scribbled down what she had said, taking note of how she didn't remember what happened after the accident.

"Ok. Miss Taylor, we have to keep you here, just until you are able to fully heal up that leg of your's. I suggest putting on a hospital gown, or else those clothes might not be comfy much longer into your stay." London pointed to the hospital gown, which still laid at the very edge of the bed. She gave a small smile to Aravella, in hopes of cheering up her spirits. "I won't be your doctor, well permanently at least, tomorrow your permanent doctor will be here instead of me. Dr. Hud is his name… And yeah. Try to rest tonight Aravella." London spoke her last words, before slowly closing the door, and hanging her charts on the side.

_Onto the next patient_… London thought in her head, before walking off to a man in the burn ward...


	2. Chapter 2

The never ending wait is over, Blurred is back up and active along with Nightmare (Which is being rewritten). I've been focused on actually passing into 8th grade, and trying to juggle all the projects and riding. There will only be like a week where I do not update because I have a life. JK I don't. Dylan, Wes, Mikayla, and Jared will all be 18, while Aravella is 16. Dylan will not be put in the crazy ward, she hasn't told her grandparents, only her mother, london, hud and her friends. Anyways onto the story we goooooo! 

The next morning:

Aravella woke up well before any of the other patients in ward where she stayed. She could hear the night nurses switching off with the day nurses, and the sound of shoes shuffling. Sitting up, she pulled the blanket off of her, and walked towards the door. Pain suddenly shot through her leg, and she suddenly remembered that she had it wrapped up in a cast, and crutches stood by her bed. Sighing she hopped back to her bed, grabbing the crutches and a folded grey robe ( which was also by the crutches) and put it on. Aravella used the crutches, and made her back to the door.

Opening it slightly, she looked out to see the day nurses on the computers, and some doctors walking into the patient's rooms. Aravella walked out closing the door behind her, causing the nurses to look up. "Excuse me, but what are you doing up?" One of the nurses asked rudely. The other nurse hit her arm as to tell her to be nicer.

"I was going to walk around for a while… I woke up early and I was bored." Aravella spoke softly, looking down at the ground. The nurse nodded and went back to work. She smiled, walking out from the unit, and around the halls , seeing most patients were asleep. She made her way up to the front, where she saw a group of teens, older than her arguing about something in hushed voices.

Dylan, Wes, Mikayla and Jared all stood in a circle, planning on where her dad could be. The group had recently invited Jared to help in the search, knowing he was vital. "We can go back to the apartment, I saw my dad there, Wes he seemed so scared! Dylan's voice rose towards the end of the sentence, gaining the attention of Aravella and some doctors and nurses walking by. The group nodded in agreement, nobody saying another word, knowing it would be useless to argue with Dylan. "We'll go tomorrow night, everyone meet up in front. Got it?" Dylan spoke once more, just loud enough for Aravella to hear. When nobody else had to say anything, they knew the talk was dismissed. Wes lightly pulled Dylan back.

"Wes, trust me. We won't get busted this time, I promise. " Dylan gave him a hug, pulling away and speaking. Aravella watched as the group walked away, only the two staying together. She broke her attention away,and continued to walk around, past the couple. She knew something was going on in this hospital, and she was going to find out.


End file.
